Teasing
by everlastingdaydreams
Summary: Bella uses her ability to stretch her shield to tease Edward during a wedding.  A touch of lemony tange.  Years after Breaking Dawn.


**Wrote this trying to kick writers block.**

**Teasing**

My beautiful wife was completely evil. I'd always known that she had a mean streak, but this was just nasty. We were watching Emmett and Rosalie get married….again. Before the ceremony, Bella had joked about "spicing it up a bit." As always, I had been left wondering what she'd been talking about. It was infuriating, this inability to see into her mind all of the time. She was my soul mate, why did the world have to be so cruel to deny me my power to read her mind. Though, she always said she was happy I couldn't read her mind. I bit back a groan as I now regretted my wish to see her thoughts.

_Making love to my wife on the floor of the church, in the middle of Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, in front of everyone would NOT be a good idea. Making love to my wife on the floor of the church, in the middle of the wedding would NOT be a good idea. It would NOT be a good idea, damn it! _

I shifted uncomfortably in my trousers, trying to ease my discomfort. I glanced upwards and as I concentrated on the wedding, I accidentally let my concentration slip and Bella's thoughts slipped in once again.

_Bella was on her knees in front of me, teasingly smiling as she licked her lips and slowly unbuckled my belt. _

I barely contained my snarl. Her newfound ability to stretch her shield was heaven and hell. I loved seeing into her mind, but it was intimate. My seeing her thoughts usually led to me making passionate love to my angel. Even innocent thoughts led to it, not just blazing lustful thoughts like the ones she was currently projecting. I could see her wicked smile out of the corner of my eyes as she pretended to watch the ceremony. Just that simple fact should have warned me that she was up to no good, we'd seen Rosalie and Emmett married so many times that I'd lost count, watching it once again was not as enthralling as she acted.

Again, a stray thought slipped through my defenses;

_She had me tied to the bed. Not that the restraints could hold me, but just for the game, I wasn't allowed to break out of the ties. And she was able to do whatever she wanted to me. Her lips trailed down my neck, nibbled at my nipples for a while before continuing downward. She stopped at my abdomen and bit lightly, causing me to arch towards her, begging. Crisscrossing, she kept going down until she reached my raging erection and starting licking like a cat with cream. _

It was always sweet with her. No matter how hard, fast or rough we were, it was always beautiful and out of love. We had both been virgins when we'd gotten married and I couldn't even imagine making love to anyone besides her. I cannot jump her in the middle of the wedding. Esme and Rosalie will kill me, not to mention Bella. Just because she didn't blush anymore didn't mean that she didn't get embarrassed just as much. Not that you'd realize it by some of the things she was thinking right now.

_Bella straddling me, her body glistening in the sunlight as we lay in our meadow. Her hair falling down past her shoulders as she leaned down meeting my lips with hers. Her body falling up and down with the rhythm of our hips as we consummated our belonging. _

If vampires could sweat, this seat would be drenched. My angel has a wicked side and it was driving me crazy. I refrained from looking at Jasper, because I imagined, with the sexual feelings both me and Bella were oozing added to the hardcore thoughts coming from Emmett and Rosalie, he must be pretty damn uncomfortable. I grimaced as I thought about the newly wedded couple and accidentally focused on their thoughts. I did NOT want to see Rosalie like that, EVER. I shuddered causing Bella to look at me frowning. In her upset, she forgot to pull her shield back to herself, allowing me to read her distracted thoughts.

_What's the matter with that one? His greatest fantasy was in the meadow. Hmmm, something else must be on his mind. _A pause. _Why the hell is something else on his mind when I'm supposed to be entertaining him? What does he find more interesting than my sex thoughts? Hmmmmm._

I smiled, reminded of the change between human Bella and vamp Bella.

_"No." I said clearly, fighting myself as much as I fought her. The obsessive need of her didn't end at her blood, yet she continued to push me. She took a deep breath and the anger in her seemed to fade, and her blush appeared once again. She was staring downwards, her long hair hiding her face from me. I frowned. Gently, I brought her chin upward to see into her eyes. "What now?_

_"Nothing." I ignored that obvious lie. Her eyes were strangely bright and her lower lip was quivering. I scrutinized her face, not understanding her fast change of mood. Suddenly, going through everything that I knew about Bella and about human signals, I understood. She was hurt. I was instantly horrified. "Did I hurt your feelings?" How could she believe that I didn't want her?_

_"No." But she sniffed and instantly I drew her into my arms, cradling her face in my palm while I stroked her cheek with my finger. "You know why I have to say no," I told her anguished, "You know that I want you too." _

_"Do you?" Her words were laced with doubt and I was absolutely amazed at how such a beautiful, sweet girl could doubt that fact that I wanted her. "Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl." I laughed softly, the very fact that she was shocked by it both amazed and shocked me. "Doesn't everyone? I feel like there's a line behind me, jockeying for a position, waiting for me to make a big enough mistake... You're too desirable for your own good." _

_She rolled her gorgeous eyes, "Who's being silly now?" _

_Exasperated, I pulled her face closer to mine, "Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe? Shall I tell you whose names would be on the top of the list? You know a few of them, but some might surprise you." The number was astonishing, but when I looked at the beautiful girl who had chosen me, I was shocked that it wasn't longer. She was breathtaking. _

_She shook her head at me and grimaced. "You're just trying to distract me. Let's get back to the subject."_

The memory made me smile. She had been desperately amazing, but totally unaware of that fact, believing the complete opposite. But now... now, I grinned. She was desperately amazing still, and even if she still didn't see herself as that amazing, she knew that she was the only one for me. Self-confidence had changed her, but in a good way. She no longer questioned my love and need to be with her, she accepted the fact that she was the only one for me. So much had happened since those days, the decades spent with Bella had been the greatest times of my life. No longer could I determine my favorite nights with her, though if I was forced to pick, my list would probably consist of the same nights that it had before, I loved my human memories of her. Not that I didn't love my times with her as vampires, I loved every moment spent with Bella. But it was the same as with any human courtship, the beginning was something that you always remembered, the memories were special and unique. But now, I had thousands of more nights and memories to add to my favorites, because every night with her was amazing.

I had loved Bella as a human and I loved her still as a vampire, but now she was less breakable, less insecure, more assured of her own worth.

"_Mmm, who does Edward want?" Bella smiled down at me, her hair streaming around her face as she teased me, her own skin sparkling like diamonds in the sun. "Hmmm?" She attempted to look fierce but ended up giggling, burying her face in my chest. _

_When she peaked out at me, she wrinkled her adorable nose. "I guess, even as a vampire, I'm not cut out to be a dominatrix." _

_I laughed, brushing her hair behind her ear, "And whatever are you cut out to be, my love?"_

_She sent me a smoldering look as she pulled back, not entirely acting as she said, "The girl of your dreams." I nodded my assent before pulling her down and restarting exactly what we'd been up to minutes before._

Yep, my baby was full of self-confidence now and it was sexy as hell. Speaking of Bella, what was she up to now? She'd drawn her shield back into herself for the past few minutes, which meant that she was planning. I was unsure whether I was more excited or terrified by that thought. I waited nervously for a few minutes, waiting for her next assault. The wedding was the last thing on my mind at the moment, besides for the fact that it was preventing me from jumping my wife right here and now.

I didn't end up waiting long before I knew what she'd been doing. Her next thought was a memory, but not a memory. I frowned in confusion of the mixture, unsure of what she was thinking. Her thought hit me as a sentence instead of pictures.

_Here was one of my human fantasies. _Oh shit, I gulped in unneeded air, trying to mentally prepare myself. Despite my ability to sit or stand for hours on end in any position, I couldn't help my shifting, trying to ease the growing problem these countless fantasies were creating.

_Bella and I were lying on her bed and I was stroking her cheek as she slept in my arms. _Despite the fact that this was being projected from her mind, I could smell the sweetness of her, I could feel the warmth of her skin, hear the_ pump of her blood. _I quickly swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth at the remembered smell of her blood. _A short amount of time passed before she gradually awoke, her hand sleepily running along my body, back and forth on my chest from nipple to an inch away from my groin. My body visibly tensed and instead of restraining her as I had always done, I allowed her to continue. Coming fully aware didn't stop her, it only made her caresses more focused and concentrated on driving me insane. Her touch went on for a while before I moved, in the blink of an eye, and was on top of Bella. I was obviously overcome with lust-for her body and blood; but the Bella in the vision wasn't afraid. Her face was soft and trusting; full of love instead of fear. We kissed endlessly and I gently undressed her, while she was more forceful about it, yanking my shirt out of my pants, ripping the buttons on the shirt as she struggled to open it. When we managed to shed our clothes, we kissed desperately, both of us exploring our lovers body. After endless minutes of sensual foreplay, I seemed to grow frustrated and seized Bella's wrists, stopping her hands from their mind destroying caresses. I nudged her thighs open with my hips, and with gentle rocking motions, I eased into her. Bella cried out, writhing underneath me for more. I grew frenzied and thrust harder and faster but the Bella in the image wasn't scared. She loved it. The frenzied coupling went on for minutes before I heard myself groan and watched Bella's body arch upward to mine, a look of tormented bliss on her face. _

The vision ended and it became even more difficult for me to keep my rampaging body under control. I dimly heard Rosalie and Emmett saying "I do," and felt Bella pull me upwards in time to watch them walk down the aisle once again in wedded bliss. Just a few more minutes, I told myself, and then my angel would get what was coming to her. People filed out and it was extremely difficult to restrain myself from picking Bella up and running at vampire speed to somewhere private.

We made it into the reception room, which I scanned dutifully. I remembered all of the rooms, of course, but now I considered which would be the best choice. The bathroom wouldn't be comfortable, even to our impenetrable skin and there was a higher possibility of someone walking in. I finally settled on the coat room. The reception had just started so it wasn't likely for people to be getting their coats to leave just yet. With that thought firmly in my mind, I dragged a protesting Bella into the coat room and shut the door.

She looked at me, her eyes sparkling and a slight smile curling her lips. "Edward, now is not the time to..." I cut her off, locking our lips together in a clash of teeth and tongues. When I pulled away we were both gasping unneeded air.

"Not the time, hmm?" I backed her into the corner, shoving coat hangers aside. "And the wedding was the right time to exercise you ability and mess with my arousal?"

She tried, halfheartedly to get away once again but I easily caught her. "Oh no, you don't. You're going to get your punishment, Angel. You've been a very bad girl, thinking those dirty things when you were supposed to be concentrating on the wedding."

Her eyes glittered with arousal as she whispered, "Are you going to punish me for teasing you."

I stared down at my beautiful wife, perfect in every way and almost an angel. And I whispered, "Oh yes, Angel. Just promise that you'll do it again someday."

She smiled at me, love radiating through the lust. "I love teasing you, Edward."

**Whew, so this was my first time writing anything like this! :] I couldn't do a full out lemon scene yet. I thought at first it seemed a little corny that I kept saying "making love" but it seemed wrong to have Edward think "having sex" or "fucking." So I kept it. I know the ending kind of cuts off, but I wasn't ready to write a full lemon so it ends there. Any comments? Reviews, good or bad, are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
